


ABC

by total_black_0



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: ABC, All'aperto, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Distrazioni, Ermal con la bocca fa tante cose interessanti, Fabrizio che scia è molto LOL, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, No seriamente non cercate una trama perché tanto non c'è, Non è bravo solo a cantare, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Skiing, chalet, winter sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_black_0/pseuds/total_black_0
Summary: L'ennesima cosa che non avrei mai dovuto scrivere. In parole povere, una raccolta di 21 mini-OS (massimo 1000-1500 parole l'una) una per ogni lettera dell'alfabeto, accomunate dal fatto di essere stupide, completamente PWP e piene di porno scadente.Enjoy!Devo ringraziare l'adorabile SunshineBipolarMind perché senza le sue idee tutto ciò non sarebbe nato (e forse sarebbe anche stato meglio, almeno per la salute mentale di tutti noi) e per avermi dato l'input per la maggior parte dei capitoli.





	1. A come All'aperto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunshineBipolarMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBipolarMind/gifts).



> Questa cosa non sarebbe mai dovuta nascere. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Voi leggete, se poi vi volete presentare sotto casa mia con torce e forconi, stile folla inferocita, in direct di Instagram vi mando l'indirizzo.  
> Ah sì perché il tutto ciò ho anche fatto un account IG, mi trovate come @totalblack0.

«Stai a scherza’ Ermal? Nun lo potemo mica fa’ qua!» dice Fabrizio cercando di far rinsavire il suo compagno, che però è troppo impegnato a trafficare con i pantaloni di entrambi per dargli ascolto. Non è normale che Ermal abbia voglia anche durante un'innocente passeggiata al parco, eppure a Fabrizio questa cosa non dispiace proprio per niente.  
«Non vedo il problema, amore. Non c’è nessuno» risponde Ermal contro il collo del moro, la voce roca e sporcata dall’eccitazione ridotta quasi ad un sussurro.  
«No figurate, chi cazzo è che va a villa Ada de domenica pomeriggio?» ribatte sarcastico Fabrizio, anche se oramai si è rassegnato all’idea che daranno spettacolo.

Ma ogni tentativo di ulteriore protesta viene bloccato dalle mani del riccio che si sono nel frattempo intrufolate nei pantaloni del moro e hanno iniziato a stuzzicarlo da sopra il tessuto dei boxer.  
Fabrizio a questo punto non può, e soprattutto non vuole, opporre più alcuna resistenza: si lascia infatti toccare in modo sempre più spinto e nel momento in cui le lunghe dita dell’albanese oltrepassano il suo intimo ed entrano in contatto diretto con la pelle bollente del suo membro non ha più la lucidità necessaria per tirarsi indietro.

Il copione sembra quasi già scritto: lo faranno qui, all’aperto, in uno dei parchi più frequentati di Roma e se saranno fortunati non verranno fotografati, ripresi o arrestati.  
Ermal apre la zip dei suoi jeans aderenti, che adesso sono se possibile più stretti del solito, tira fuori il suo membro eretto e inizia a masturbarsi in modo scomposto, mentre i pantaloni e i boxer di Fabrizio vengono calati il tanto che basta per esporre la sua apertura.  
In assenza di lubrificante (indipendentemente da quello che potrebbe sembrare, _questo_ è davvero un fuori programma), al riccio non resta altro che arrangiarsi con il suo stesso liquido preseminale, non che l’idea di usare la saliva di Fabrizio non lo attiri, ma arrivati a questo punto è talmente eccitato dall’idea di farlo all’aperto, dove chiunque potrebbe vederli in qualsiasi momento, che è certo di venire nell’esatto istante in cui le labbra del moro si dovessero posare sulla sua erezione.

«Daje Ermal, movite. Nun ja faccio più, te prego» viene riportato alla realtà dalla supplica disperata del romano, che nel frattempo si è girato e ora gli dà le spalle, con le mani poggiate ad un albero e il sedere proteso all’indietro.  
Bagna quindi rapidamente due dita con la sua stessa saliva e, senza alcun preavviso, le usa per forzare la stretta apertura dell’altro, il quale si lascia sfuggire un leggero lamento.  
Nonostante Fabrizio gli stia ripetendo di essere pronto, Ermal non vuole fare le cose (troppo) di fretta e l’ultima cosa che vorrebbe è fargli del male in qualche modo.  
Continua quindi a sforbiciare e allargare quello stretto anello, fino al momento in cui sente l’altro andare incontro alle sue dita e a quel punto le rimuove, ma non prima di colpire leggermente la sua prostata, guadagnandosi da parte del moro una forte contrazione intorno alla sua mano e un gemito al limite del legale.

Le dita dell’albanese vengono rapidamente sostituite dalla sua ben più imponente erezione, che si fa spazio il quell’antro caldo senza troppe difficoltà e nel momento in cui Ermal si trova interamente sepolto nelle profondità del moro entrambi si lasciano andare a un sospiro di sollievo.  
Fabrizio stringe i denti, mordendosi le labbra quasi a sangue, e si concentra per cercare di abituarsi il più rapidamente possibile alla presenza dell’altro dentro di sé; pochi secondi dopo è un flebile “te poi move'” sussurrato a denti stretti che porta il riccio a spingersi dentro di lui piano, poi con sempre più foga, fino al momento in cui con la punta della sua erezione tocca energicamente la prostata di Fabrizio, al quale le gambe quasi cedono ed è solo grazie alla prontezza di riflessi di Ermal, che gli cinge la vita con un braccio, se non si ritrovano entrambi per terra.

Le spinte di Ermal, sempre più forti, sempre più veloci e sempre più mirate, colpiscono senza alcuna pietà la prostata del moro, che inizia a tremare incontrollato, preannunciando un orgasmo imminente.  
«Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!» ansima il romano mentre accarezza il suo membro quasi sul punto di esplodere con una mano, che viene però prontamente sostituita da quella di Ermal.  
Gli sono sufficienti poche carezze e ancora qualche altro energico colpo diretto contro il suo centro di piacere per spingersi oltre il limite e inondare di sperma denso e perlaceo le lunghe dita del riccio, che dal canto suo aumenta ancora il ritmo delle sue spinte, riversandosi poco dopo nel corpo di Fabrizio ancora scosso dall’orgasmo.

Con la mano pulita cerca disperatamente un fazzoletto nelle tasche della sua camicia e, quando si rende conto di non averne con sé, l’unica cosa che gli resta da fare è portare le dita sporche di sperma verso la bocca del moro il quale, senza battere ciglio, le ripulisce meticolosamente con la sua lingua esperta.  
«Ermal, te sei matto comunque… – dice Fabrizio ancora con il fiato corto – È un miracolo che nun se semo fatti arresta’»

Mentre cercano di ricomporsi sentono dei rumori provenienti da dietro la siepe dove si erano “appartati” ed entrambi si gelano sul posto.  
Non hanno nemmeno il tempo di nascondersi o fuggire che un enorme cagnolone sciolto, inseguito da una ragazza che tiene un guinzaglio in mano, compare loro davanti agli occhi.  
Si scambiano uno sguardo che è un misto fra terrore, divertimento e sollievo (almeno hanno finito di fare le cose loro) mentre finiscono di allacciarsi i pantaloni e pochi istanti dopo vengono raggiunti dalla padrona del cane.  
«Oh… – dice lei sorpresa quando li vede e soprattutto li  _riconosce_  – Ehm, ciao! Che ci fate qui?»  
«Ehm… stavamo _correndo._ Sì, stavamo facendo jogging» risponde frettolosamente Ermal, quasi prima che la ragazza possa terminare la sua frase, appoggiato subito da Fabrizio che annuisce convinto, ancora troppo scosso e spaventato per riuscire a parlare.  
«Wow, non vi facevo così sportivi»  
«Sì, abbiamo iniziato proprio oggi. Vero Bizio?» dice il riccio tirando una piccola gomitata all’altro, che ancora non riesce a fare altro che annuire.  
«Bene! Allora io vado!»

E mentre lei si allontana e i due amanti tirano un sospiro di sollievo, la ragazza si gira un’ultima volta a guardarli e non può fare a meno di pensare che andare a correre con i jeans è davvero un qualcosa di singolare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il meraviglioso finale è grazie a Sun ♥️


	2. B come Bocca di Rosa

Fabrizio, le rare volte in cui gli capita di svegliarsi prima di Ermal, adora sdraiarsi al suo fianco per ammirarlo mentre dorme e osservarne ogni dettaglio, anche quello più piccolo o all'apparenza insignificante.  
E ogni volta i suoi occhi non possono fare a meno di soffermarsi sulla sua bocca sottile, probabilmente la parte del corpo del riccio che più ama: qualsiasi cosa Ermal faccia con la bocca è qualcosa di meraviglioso, tanto da essersi guadagnato il soprannome di Bocca di Rosa.

Il riccio è bellissimo quando canta, quando ride o quando parla con quel modo poetico, particolare e  _suo_ che ha di dire le cose. Ma queste sono cose note a tutti.  
Ci sono invece  _altre_ cose, che al mondo intero sono precluse, e Fabrizio è l'unico ad avere il diritto di assistervi e di godersi.  
Il solo pensiero di quelle cose fantastiche che Ermal fa quando posa la sua bocca su di lui provoca nel corpo del romano reazioni del tutto fisiologiche che peggiorano sensibilmente le condizioni della sua erezione mattutina.

A questo punto le sue possibilità sono solo due: alzarsi, andare in bagno e rimediare da solo o svegliare Ermal e godersi le sue attenzioni. Deve soppesare bene pro e contro.  
Se scegliesse la prima opzione rischierebbe che il suo compagno di svegli senza trovarlo al suo fianco (e Fabrizio, forse egoisticamente, vorrebbe essere la prima cosa che l’altro vede appena sveglio), e soprattutto sprecherebbe un fantastico orgasmo, ma dall’altro lato permetterebbe al riccio di continuare a dormire così tranquillamente come sta facendo ora.  
Se invece scegliesse la seconda opzione, probabilmente regalerebbe ad entrambi un orgasmo pazzesco, ma se c’è sempre il rischio che l’altro non prenda bene il fatto di essere svegliato.

Fortunatamente, a toglierlo da quella scomoda impasse ci pensa lo stesso Ermal, che infatti sta iniziando a mugolare versi incomprensibili e a muoversi leggermente, segno che sta per svegliarsi.  
E quando spostandosi sfiora accidentalmente l’erezione del moro, che adesso tira in modo al limite del doloroso, i suoi occhi si aprono improvvisamente e si piantano in quelli di Fabrizio, il quale non riesce a trattenere un gemito di approvazione.  
«Mmm, buongiorno amore» sussurra piano Ermal con la voce impastata dal sonno, avvicinandosi al compagno per lasciargli un bacio leggero appena sotto il grande tatuaggio _Via delle Girandole_ che decora il suo petto possente, mentre Fabrizio gli accarezza affettuosamente i capelli della nuca e lo stringe a sé.

Per qualche secondo restano immobili a godersi la meravigliosa sensazione di tepore che i loro corpi nudi si trasmettono a vicenda, prima che un suo lieve movimento ricordi all’albanese la presenza dell’ingombrante erezione dell’altro che ha decisamente bisogno delle sue attenzioni.  
«Amore, per caso hai bisogno che faccia qualcosa per te?» mormora Ermal con la voce più innocente che riesce a fare, ma che comunque ha sul moro l’effetto di una bomba atomica, mentre allunga una mano per portarla in mezzo alle gambe del compagno.  
Quando il romano annuisce, Ermal non ha bisogno di ulteriori cerimonie o inviti per spostare la sua mano verso il solco fra le natiche dell’altro per poi iniziare a stuzzicare piano la sua fessura, che a quel contatto si contrae impaziente.

L’istante successivo Fabrizio si gira in modo da dare le spalle al riccio, in modo da dargli un più facile accesso alla sua apertura, che altro non aspetta che essere profanata.  
Le dita di Ermal continuano a viziare e stuzzicare il moro, ma vengono rimosse prima che possano arrivare a sfiorargli la prostata, prontamente sostituite dalla sua lingua che, ora che quel buchetto stretto è stato allargato dalle sapienti falangi del riccio, è in grado di spingersi più a fondo di quanto sia mai riuscita.  
Il romano, ora sdraiato sullo stomaco, viene colto di sorpresa da quella mossa del tutto inaspettata e deve fare uno sforzo sovrumano per trattenere gli spasmi del suo corpo ed evitare di spingersi all’indietro con forza, talmente tanta da spaccare probabilmente il naso del riccio.  
Dal canto suo l’albanese è perfettamente consapevole della fatica che l’altro sta facendo per cercare di restare immobile, quindi viene in suo aiuto afferrandolo saldamente per i fianchi e costringendolo nella posizione ideale per stimolarlo il più possibile.

La bocca di Ermal continua implacabile a viziare l’apertura di Fabrizio, che ora non riesce più a trattenere alcun verso e geme in modo quasi osceno, cosa che eccita il riccio come poche altre nella vita. Si ferma solo quando sente quell’anello di muscoli che si stringe con forza intorno alla sua lingua, costringendola ad abbandonare quella cavità che tanto ama.  
La tregua non programmata che Ermal gli ha concesso dura poco, perché subito dopo il moro si ritrova girato sulla schiena con la bocca del riccio che non esita nemmeno per un secondo prima di prenderlo nuovamente d’assalto stringendo piano, e stando ben attento a non fargli male, i suoi testicoli pieni fra le labbra, per poi torturarli senza alcuna pietà quando inizia a succhiarli dolcemente.

Fabrizio da parte sua è sicuro che il suo cuore di quarantatreenne non sarà in grado di reggere ancora a lungo: è troppo vicino al limite, ma è anche cosciente che quelle attenzioni che l’albanese gli sta dedicando, nonostante siano molto più che gradite, non sono affatto sufficienti a farlo venire.  
«Ermal – lo richiama Fabrizio con un tono lamentoso e vagamente disperato – Te prego, te prego, famme veni’, c’ho bisogno de veni’»  
A quel punto il riccio non può far altro se non accontentarlo regalandogli uno dei suoi fantastici pompini che gli sono valsi il suo nomignolo, di cui tra parentesi va estremamente fiero.

Un grande sospiro di sollievo si libera dalle labbra di Fabrizio quando questo sente la bocca dell’altro che si posa sulla sua erezione.  
E se Fabrizio ama alla follia quando Ermal lo prende in bocca, anche il riccio non è da meno: anche lui infatti adora sentire l’imponente erezione dell’altro nella sua bocca, adora tracciare con la lingua i contorni delle grandi vene che decorano il cazzo di Fabrizio, adora stuzzicare la punta e succhiarla fino a sentire il sapore leggermente amaro delle gocce di liquido preseminale che adesso escono copiose.

Il romano reprime a stento l’istinto di spingersi con forza nella bocca del compagno e fottergli quelle meravigliose labbra che gli stanno regalano un piacere estremo.  
Ermal, ancora una volta, si rende conto di quanto l’altro si stia sforzando di restare fermo e non muovere di un solo millimetro i fianchi: lasciandogli un colpetto su una coscia lo invita a non trattenersi e gli fa capire che se sente il bisogno di scopargli la bocca può farlo senza problemi.  
Fabrizio non ha bisogno di farselo ripetere due volte e, dopo aver affondato le mani fra i ricci dell’altro, inizia a spingersi violentemente nella sua bocca. Nel momento in cui la punta della sua erezione tocca la gola dell’altro, si lascia andare ad un urlo di puro piacere, mentre Ermal, con gli occhi lucidi per lo sforzo di tenere sotto controllo il suo riflesso faringeo (capacità che ha sviluppato sorprendentemente bene in pochissimo tempo), inizia a succhiare con sempre maggiore foga.

Quando i suoi capelli vengono stretti e poi tirati con forza e il corpo di Fabrizio viene scosso da spasmi incontrollabili, Ermal capisce di averlo portato al limite.  
Pochi istanti dopo le sue orecchie vengono invase da una litania di “Ermal” sempre più urgenti, mentre la sua bocca di riempie dell’inconfondibile sapore dello sperma del moro, che Ermal ingoia, come sempre, con grande soddisfazione e non senza una punta d’orgoglio (sentire infatti Fabrizio venire, ma soprattutto sapere di essere il responsabile di tutto ciò, è sempre un qualcosa che gli gonfia l’ego in modo spropositato).

Il tempo di assicurarsi di non aver sprecato nemmeno una goccia di quel nettare divino ed Ermal si lascia scivolare via dalle labbra il membro del moro, per poi stendersi al suo fianco e catturare la sua bocca in un bacio famelico che lascia entrambi senza ossigeno in poco tempo.  
«Ermal, c’hai bisogno che me prenda cura de te?» chiede Fabrizio facendo eco alle parole che l’altro gli ha detto poco prima, mentre con una mano gli accarezza lascivamente un fianco.  
In risposta, il riccio gli si siede sull’addome e avvicina la punta della sua erezione, dura come non mai, alla bocca del romano che sorride sornione prima di stringerla fra le sua labbra carnose senza alcuna esitazione.

L’albanese accarezza piano la testa di Fabrizio, che dal basso lo guarda con gli occhioni spalancati, poi quando la lingua dell’altro gli stuzzica un punto particolarmente sensibile stringe fra le mani una ciocca dei suoi capelli per dettare il suo ritmo ideale.  
«Qualcuno qui vuole appropriarsi del mio soprannome eh?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al solito, ringraziate (o insultate, dipende dai punti di vista) Sun per questa cosa che è uscita ♥️  
> Sul serio, mi ha ascoltata e aiutata con una pazienza invidiabile anche a orari improponibili. In particolare, il finale è tutto grazie a lei, io me ne prendo solo il merito.


	3. C come Chalet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi di ritorno con questa raccolta.  
> Non avrei dovuto riprenderla così presto, ma mi è stato esplicitamente chiesto e io non so dire di no, quindi beccatevi sta trashata.

L'idea folle era ovviamente stata di Ermal, solo lui poteva pensare che portare Fabrizio un fine settimana in montagna per sciare poteva essere un buon piano.  
E Fabrizio ci aveva provato a fargli capire che oltre alla montagna potevano trovare altri milioni di posti in cui passare un weekend insieme e che, anche andando in montagna, potevano comunque evitare di sciare.  
Ermal però era stato irremovibile: sciare era un qualcosa che aveva sempre voluto provare e il moro, suo malgrado, si era trovato costretto ad accettare.

Il riccio era davvero convinto che la loro piccola fuga sarebbe stata un enorme successo e aveva organizzato tutto nei minimi dettagli, compreso il delizioso piccolo chalet affacciato sulle piste che aveva deciso di affittare. L'unica cosa, col senno di poi non trascurabile, con cui non aveva fatto i conti era il terrore che avrebbe provato il moro con gli sci ai piedi. Non che lui invece si sentisse tranquillo e sicuro, in fondo mettere gli sci per la prima volta a quasi 40 anni non è proprio una passeggiata, ma Fabrizio appariva sicuramente molto più turbato.

E Fabrizio, nonostante in genere quello testardo della coppia fosse Ermal, si era impuntato. Ma impuntato male, peggio di un bambino. Aveva giocato tutte le sue carte: quella della vecchiaia, "se me faccio male è 'n casino che io so' vecchio", per poi passare a minacciare di togliersi gli sci in mezzo alla  _pericolosissima_  pista (cioè il campetto dove facevano lezione i bambini più piccoli) su cui si trovavano e di scendere a piedi. L'albanese, che comunque aveva iniziato vedere più lo sci come un'ottima idea, soprattutto per il bene dei femori del povero vecchio Fabrizio, si era rassegnato e aveva accettato che quello sport non facesse proprio per loro e che godersi il loro bellissimo chalet era sicuramente un'idea migliore.

Tornati al loro piccolo rifugio, il romano per prima cosa si era spogliato e fiondato sotto la doccia, mentre Ermal, molto più provato di quanto dava a vedere, si era tolto la tuta da sci e aveva indossato solo un vecchio paio di pantaloni, senza preoccuparsi di mettere anche una maglia, prima di accendere il caminetto e sedervisi davanti, accomodato su un tremendamente kitsch tappeto bianco e a pelo lungo con in braccio la sua chitarra.

E adesso Fabrizio, con solo un asciugamano legato in vita e i capelli ancora bagnati che lasciano cadere piccole gocce sul suo petto, non può che rimanere incantato ad osservare la figura del riccio girato di spalle, i cui ricci (ridotti un po' uno schifo a causa del vento) si muovono ondeggiando a ritmo con la sua testa.  
Senza fare alcun rumore, il moro si avvicina lentamente al suo compagno per poi inginocchiarsi alle sue spalle e iniziare a baciargli piano il collo, prendendolo di sorpresa e facendogli fare un bel salto.

Di certo Ermal non si aspettava quell'assalto, anzi era convinto che a causa dello stress accumulato durante la mattina Fabrizio non sarebbe uscito dalla doccia per almeno un'altra mezz'ora, ma soprattutto che poi l'avrebbe raggiunto camminando con la leggerezza da elefante che caratterizza le sue movenze quando è estremamente stanco.  
Quindi no, non si aspettava di essere colto così di sorpresa, ma non si può proprio dire che quella piccola aggressione gli sia dispiaciuta.

Dopo aver allontanato da sé la chitarra, il riccio piega la testa dal un lato, esponendo al moro una maggiore porzione del suo lungo collo, e per qualche istante si gode la sensazione di avere le labbra roventi del suo compagno che gli solleticano la pelle e le sue forti mani che gli si posano sui fianchi.  
Poi accade tutto in un attimo: la dolcezza scompare improvvisamente dai gesti di Fabrizio e viene sostituita dalla più cieca passione. Ermal si ritrova quindi con la schiena schiacciata contro il tappeto peloso e quasi non fa in tempo a pensare che ne vorrebbe uno uguale in casa, che viene sovrastato dal non indifferente peso del romano, il quale dopo essersi privato dell'asciugamano si è posizionato nudo a cavalcioni su di lui.

Il tappeto sul cui si è ritrovato schiacciato è sorprendentemente comodo e allo stesso tempo trasmette ad Ermal una singolare sensazione di solletico che, unita a quella di Fabrizio che si muove scomposto sopra di lui, lo manda al manicomio.  
In un attimo di lucidità porta le mani sulle spalle del moro, ma viene prontamente fermato da questo che gli stringe i polsi e glieli blocca sopra la sua stessa testa.  
«Fermo Ermal – mormora il romano contro le sue labbra prima di infilargli prepotentemente la lingua in bocca – Nun te move', vojo che resti fermo così e che lasci fa' a me»

Ermal non può in alcun modo rifiutarsi di assecondare quella richiesta, o almeno ci prova a restare immobile e a tenere le mani esattamente dove le ha lasciate Fabrizio, ma la tentazione di passare i polpastrelli sulla pelle dorata del suo compagno è troppo forte e non riesce a trattenersi dall'indirizzarle verso di lui, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia.  
«Fermo Ermal, che te devo lega'?» sussurra Fabrizio contro il suo orecchio.  
Non si può certamente dire che ad Ermal l'idea di essere legato dispiaccia, non sarebbe nemmeno la prima volta che lo fanno, ma adesso no.  
Adesso vuole riuscire ad ubbidire alle richieste del compagno senza costrizioni di alcun tipo.  
«No, faccio il bravo. Giuro»  
Ma Fabrizio non si fida: lo sa bene che superato un certo livello il riccio non è più in grado di controllarsi e non gli resta altro che usare una delle sue mani per immobilizzargli i polsi.

Il romano scende con le labbra sulla prima mandibola, poi sul collo e lo succhia avidamente lasciandoci un segno di un bel rosso acceso, mentre la sua erezione nuda batte violentemente contro quella del riccio ancora ricoperta dai pantaloni, strappando i primi lievi gemiti a entrambi.  
Fabrizio continua inesorabilmente la sua discesa, marchiando il corpo del compagno alla base del collo, sulla clavicola e infine sui pettorali, dove si sofferma sui suoi capezzoli scuri, facendo sì che i versi dell'albanese diventino sempre più alti e urgenti.  
Ritenendo di aver portato avanti a sufficienza quella piacevole tortura, il moro gli lascia un piccolo bacio sull'ombelico, poi raddrizza la schiena e sorridendo torna a guardarlo dall'alto, prima di togliergli i pantaloni, lasciandolo completamente nudo davanti a sé.

È palese dove li sta portando quella situazione, sono entrambi nudi e con delle erezioni dolorose in mezzo alle gambe, sdraiati su uno dei tappeti più brutti che il moro abbia mai visto, ma il lubrificante è chissà dove in una delle loro valige ed entrambi se ne rendono conto solo ora.  
Si scambiano uno sguardo eloquente, come a chiedersi silenziosamente se valga davvero la pena alzarsi e andare a cercare la boccetta di cui avrebbero bisogno o se invece possono rimediare in altro modo.  
È Fabrizio a prendere in mano la situazione e a risolvere il dilemma: puntando gli occhi in quelli del riccio e lasciando per la prima volta la salda presa sul suo polso, si sputa sul palmo di una mano prima di avvolgerla stretta intorno al membro di Ermal nel tentativo di lubrificarlo un minimo.

«Fa-Fabri, fermo... che fai? – riesce a malapena ad articolare Ermal in un attimo di lucidità – Non... ti devo preparare, ti farai male così»  
Ma il moro scuote vigorosamente la testa: «No, nun vojo che me prepari. Te vojo senti' per bene mentre me apri in due»  
Le parole di Fabrizio sono devastanti per l'albanese che, quando lo sente parlare così con quella sua voce illegale, perde del tutto il lume della ragione. È sul punto di protestare e insistere, ma la determinazione con cui è stato espresso quel desiderio gli lascia intendere che sarebbe solo fiato sprecato.

Ed Ermal a quel punto non ha più alcuna possibilità di opporsi.  
Quando vede Fabrizio che si solleva appena sulle ginocchia e indirizza la sua erezione verso la propria apertura stretta non ha più nemmeno alcuna  _intenzione_  di opporsi.  
Il riccio è ancora una volta tentato dal togliere le mani da dove erano state precedentemente posizionate, ma lo sguardo del romano, che ha perfettamente capito le sue intenzioni, lo convince a desistere.

Nel frattempo, Fabrizio poggia le mani sulle cosce del compagno e con un movimento secco del bacino si impala sul suo membro, mordendosi le labbra nel tentativo di non farsi sopraffare dal dolore. Forse quella di non lasciarsi preparare non è stata una mossa astuta, era da un po' in fondo che non lo facevano, eppure in questo momento non gli importa affatto. L'unica cosa che vuole è sentire ogni singolo centimetro di Ermal dentro di sé.  
Senza mai staccare gli occhi da quelli dell'albanese inizia a ondeggiare piano e a dare piccole spinte sollevandosi sulle ginocchia, mentre il dolore piano piano lascia il posto al piacere, che diventa quasi insopportabile quando ogni spinta gli colpisce senza pietà la prostata.

È a quel punto che Fabrizio getta la testa all'indietro e preso da un impeto di eccitazione porta mani sui suoi stessi capezzoli, torturandoli al limite del doloroso e rilasciando gemiti sempre più acuti.  
Ermal lo fissa incantato, vedere il moro che lo cavalca è sempre uno spettacolo tremendamente eccitante, mentre si lecca le labbra. E ci prova, davvero ci prova, a resistere all'impulso di toccarlo, ma quando Fabrizio inizia a gemere forte non è più in grado di trattenersi e porta le mani sulle cosce del compagno per aiutarlo nelle spinte, amplificando al massimo il piacere di entrambi.

Il membro del moro è lucido e di un'arrapante sfumatura di rosso e sbatte sui loro addomi al ritmo delle sue spinte, mentre Ermal continua ad accompagnarlo nei movimenti, lasciando che dei ringhi quasi animaleschi escano dalla sua gola.  
Fabrizio ha invece scollegato del tutto il cervello ed è concentrato solo sulla presenza del riccio dentro di sé, tanto che nemmeno si accorge che quest'ultimo ha disobbedito ai suoi ordini.  
Le gambe del romano improvvisamente cedono e questo si ritrova accasciato sul petto dell'albanese, posizione in cui la sua prostata viene colpita con maggiore insistenza, portandolo rapidamente al limite.

Gli basta poco, pochissimo, per andare oltre e venire violentemente senza nemmeno toccarsi, soffocando un urlo contro il petto del riccio, il quale a questo punto non riesce più a trattenersi e con un verso roco riversa una enorme quantità di sperma all'interno del moro.  
Il più totale silenzio dello chalet è interrotto solo dai loro respiri in via di assestamento e dallo scoppiettare del camino in sottofondo. Ermal accarezza la schiena del compagno fino a raggiungere il sedere, poi con un movimento delicato si sfila dal corpo del romano, strappandogli un verso infastidito quando lo sperma dentro di lui inizia a colare fra le sue cosce.  
Il riccio accarezza piano i capelli di Fabrizio e sorride quando sente i suoi lamenti quasi  _infantili_  e gli stampa un piccolo bacio sulla fronte.

È incredibile l'effetto che l'aria di montagna ha avuto sul moro: non che normalmente sia uno che si trattiene dall'esplicitare i suoi desideri a letto, ma vederlo così padrone della situazione non è affatto frequente.  
Il primo ad aprire bocca dopo quell'amplesso sfiancante è il moro, mentre il riccio con il suo solito sorriso sornione e le dita a grattagli dolcemente lo scalpo, gli fanno intendere che abbia qualche pensiero per la testa.  
«Che succede?» chiede Fabrizio con la voce impastata.  
Ermal amplia ulteriormente il suo sorriso, che arriva fino quasi alle orecchie e gli crea delle piccole fossette ai lati degli occhi: «Nulla, se avessi saputo prima che la montagna ti fa questo effetto... altro che un solo fine settimana, avrei prenotato lo chalet per un mese intero»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa cosa è stata scritta in nemmeno 24 ore, quindi il risultato è quello che è!
> 
> Commenti sempre ben accetti ovviamente =)
> 
> (A presto, molto presto...)


	4. D come Distrazione

«Basta, mi sono rotto il cazzo!» sbotta Ermal alzandosi dalla sedia e lanciando malamente sul tavolo la penna tutta mangiucchiata, a dimostrazione del suo nervosismo.  
La sua sparata coglie del tutto impreparato Fabrizio, che fino a quel momento se n'era stato beatamente sul divano a farsi i fatti suoi.  
«Amo', va tutto bene?» chiede con voce roca il moro, sollevando appena gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo e sistemandosi meglio gli occhiali che tiene poggiati sul naso.  
«Amore un cazzo» è la risposta, decisamente seccata, che ottiene dal riccio.

Ermal è nervoso, è evidente, e dalla risposta per nulla simpatica è probabile che sia nervoso a causa di qualcosa che ha fatto Fabrizio.  
Il problema è che Fabrizio non riesce proprio a capire cosa possa aver scatenato l'ira funesta del suo compagno: nelle ultime ore non ha fatto altro che starsene sdraiato a leggere, non l'ha disturbato in alcun modo mentre componeva, né ha lasciato in disordine la cucina dopo pranzo.  
Veramente, Fabrizio non riesce a capire.

Un respiro profondo è quello che gli serve per calmarsi a sufficienza e non sbottare anche lui rischiando di far arrabbiare ancora di più un già furioso Ermal.  
«Ermal, ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?» domanda con tutta la calma di cui è capace.  
«No»  
Un altro respiro profondo gli è assolutamente necessario. Se il riccio dovesse continuare a fare la primadonna in questo modo, il romano non è affatto certo di resistere al forte impulso di mandarlo a fanculo seduta stante.  
«Ermal, è evidente che ho fatto qualcosa, mi dispiace averti fatto arrabbiare»  
«Non hai fatto nulla Fabrizio – risponde Ermal – è proprio questo il problema» l'ultima frase esce come un sussurro, ma il moro lo coglie ugualmente.

«E che cazzo Ermal, se hai qualche problema dimmelo» sbotta alla fine Fabrizio, ama Ermal con tutto sé stesso, ma quando si comporta come una donna mestruata è davvero difficile riuscire a sopportarlo. Pensava di essersi liberato di questi problemi iniziando una relazione con un uomo, ma a quanto pare, ad eccezione della componente sessuale, stare con Ermal non è poi tanto diverso dal frequentare una donna.  
«Sei tu il mio problema Fabrizio – ringhia l'albanese ormai sull'orlo della frustrazione – te ne stai lì, non fai nulla e...  _mi distrai_!Mi spieghi come cazzo faccio a concentrarmi se so che tu sei lì?»  
Fabrizio è sinceramente confuso, non riesce a capire come il non fare nulla nel più totale silenzio possa distrarre Ermal al punto da farlo arrabbiare in questo modo: «Ermal, amore, non capisco»  
Uno sbuffo lascia le labbra del riccio: «Come posso fartelo capire? Non riesco a concentrarmi perché sei...  _arrapante_ con quegli occhiali e l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare mentre stai lì sdraiato è ribaltarti e scoparti fino a restare senza forze»

Fabrizio è sotto shock e ha bisogno di qualche istante per riprendersi dallo stupore: «E allora... – chiede dopo essersi schiarito la gola – che aspetti?»  
Ermal non ha il tempo di processare ciò che il romano ha appena detto e lo guarda stupito mentre assume una posizione ancora più invitante e allarga le gambe chiedendogli silenziosamente di prendere posto lì in mezzo.  
Il riccio, con grande disappunto di Fabrizio, non sembra intenzionato a muoversi, è spaesato e il moro è costretto quindi a richiamarlo all'ordine: «Beh? Allora?»  
Ermal pare risvegliarsi da quello stato di trance in cui era caduto e l'unica cosa che è in grado di fare è pronunciare il nome del suo compagno: «Fabri...»  
Il romano a questo punto non può che insistere: non esiste che Ermal se ne esca con queste cose per poi lasciarlo a bocca asciutta.  
«Ermal, ribaltami e scopami fino a restare senza forze» ordina Fabrizio mentre apre le gambe ancora più sfacciatamente e porta le mani dietro la testa.

L'albanese si fionda su di lui e con una rapida mossa lo priva allo stesso tempo dei pantaloni e dei boxer, lasciandolo nudo dalla vita in giù. Dopo essersi leccato le labbra, in un gesto che poco gli appartiene, strappa la camicia di Fabrizio, quella di jeans con i bottoni madreperla che tanto detesta, suscitando non poche polemiche.  
«Hey, me piaceva quella camicia»  
Alzando un sopracciglio Ermal lo guarda sconsolato: «Seriamente Fabri? A parte che era inguardabile, ma poi parli proprio tu che di camicie me ne hai distrutte centinaia? E io mi sono anche dovuto subire le ramanzine di Fabio»  
Fabrizio ride e fa per coprirsi la bocca, come suo solito, ma viene bloccato dal riccio che gli infila prepotentemente la lingua in gola. Si stacca solo quando è a corto di fiato e guardandolo negli occhi gli confessa qualcosa che ha sempre pensato ma che non ha mai detto ad alta voce: «Mi fai impazzire quando fai così, sei tenero quando ridi e ti copri la bocca. Sembri un criceto sexy e... mi fai venire ancora più voglia di scoparti»

Rivolgendo all'albanese uno degli sguardi più seducenti che è in grado di fare, Fabrizio inizia a ravanare fra i cuscini del divano, da cui tira fuori una boccetta di lubrificante, sventolandola poi davanti al viso di Ermal: «Sai cosa fare, amore»  
Il riccio spalanca ulteriormente le gambe del moro e gli solleva il bacino, mentre Fabrizio si lascia andare a una risata.  
«Adesso vedi come ti faccio passare la voglia di ridere» lo provoca Ermal mentre si accomoda in quello spazio che Fabrizio riserva solo a lui, ritrovandosi con il volto all'altezza della sua apertura rosea.  
Al primo contatto fra la lingua di Ermal e la fessura di Fabrizio, quest'ultimo si azzitta all'istante: la bocca dell'albanese su di lui è in grado di spegnergli del tutto il cervello e il romano, come se fosse un automa, porta una mano fra le sue stesse gambe, iniziando a massaggiarsi lentamente l'erezione gonfia.

Mentre la mano di Fabrizio continua a muoversi piano sulla punta del suo membro, la bocca di Ermal si sposta a lambirgli i testicoli succhiandoli piano e allo stesso tempo si unge le dita con una piccola quantità di lubrificante.  
Il respiro del romano si spezza quando un primo dito si fa spazio dentro di lui, seguito immediatamente da un secondo e poi da un terzo, che Ermal inizia a muovere e a sforbiciare, prima piano e poi più veloce, sempre più veloce.  
Fabrizio urla e inarca la schiena in modo quasi innaturale quando la sua prostata viene sfiorata dalle sapienti mani dell'albanese, il quale lo sente contrarsi con forza intorno al suo arto.  
«Ermal, te prego – supplica il moro completamente avvolto dal piacere, incapace di fermare il movimento della sua mano, nonostante sia molto vicino al punto di non ritorno – Scopame, scopame ora»

L'albanese non è in grado di resistere ancora davanti a quello spettacolo: si alza appena dal corpo di Fabrizio, il minimo indispensabile per riuscire a slacciare i pantaloni e tirare fuori il suo membro.  
Ed Ermal lo sa, lo sa perfettamente, che questa cosa fa impazzire il romano. Fabrizio infatti  _adora_ alla follia quando Ermal lo prende completamente vestito mentre lui, nudo come mamma l'ha fatto, si lascia maneggiare a suo piacimento.  
In questo modo è del tutto sopraffatto e completamente alla mercé del riccio e dei suoi desideri, si sente esposto e aperto, ma paradossalmente anche avvolto e protetto. Senza poi considerare che sentire il tessuto ruvido dei vestiti dell'altro contro la sua pelle nuda lo eccita non poco.

In un singolo movimento fluido l'erezione di Ermal si fa lentamente spazio all'interno di Fabrizio che dal canto suo non riesce a fare altro che chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi alla sensazione di  _pienezza_ che prova ogni volta che lui e il riccio scopano come animali.  
Il poco tempo che serve al moro per abituarsi all'intrusione viene occupato da Ermal che si preoccupa di mordicchiargli il lobo e sussurrargli contro il padiglione auricolare: «Ora non hai più voglia di provocarmi, eh? Lo so, che lo fai apposta, lo so che gli occhiali, la posa scomposta, sono tutte messe in scena per farmi impazzire. Ci sei riuscito, sei soddisfatto?»  
Il romano geme, eccitato dalla prospettiva di essere  _punito_ per averlo distratto dal suo lavoro, ed annuisce come a confermare tutto ciò che il suo compagno gli ha appena detto, ma ogni sue ipotetico tentativo di aprire bocca viene bloccato sul nascere dall'albanese che, come ogni volta, inizia a dedicare le giuste attenzioni ai tatuaggi che tanto ama.

E Fabrizio quel rituale lo conosce bene, è sempre lo stesso che si ripete ogni volta sempre uguale, ma nonostante ciò non risulta mai monotono.  
Prima tocca all'ultimo arrivato, che Ermal lecca a partire da dietro il collo fino ad arrivare alla parte più anteriore, lasciando infine un piccolo bacio sulla scritta fra le due ali, poi è il turno del grande  _Via delle Girandole_ , a cui il riccio dedica tutto il tempo necessario per tracciare i contorni di ogni lettera, e infine il cuore che il moro ha sul pettorale.  
È quello il segnale e Fabrizio reagisce quasi giocando d'anticipo, gemendo e gettando all'indietro la testa come per prepararsi a ciò che sta per accadere.  
E infatti, appena sollevato il volto del petto del moro, Ermal inizia a muoversi con stoccate potenti e decise, facendo gemere Fabrizio sempre più rumorosamente.

«Mio, sei mio» ringhia l'albanese ad ogni spinta e il romano risponde gemendo un "tuo, solo tuo" soffocato, fino a che la sua prostata non inizia ad essere colpita con insistenza e a quel punto non è più in grado di parlare né fare qualsiasi altra cosa, oltre a muovere appena il bacino per andare incontro alle spinte di Ermal, imprimendo ancora più forza.  
«Mio, mio» continua a ripetere il riccio come un mantra, alternando queste parole a frasi più complesse, e le sue spinte diventano sempre più veloci e scomposte, mentre Fabrizio gli allaccia le gambe intorno alla vita e affonda le unghie nella pelle delle sue spalle.  
Il fiato caldo di Ermal solletica l'orecchio di Fabrizio che, quasi al limite, ora non riesce più a mantenere il contatto con la realtà e le frasi che il riccio non smette di mormorargli gli suonano solo come rumori lontani.  
L'unica cosa che riesce a cogliere con chiarezza è l'ultimo della lunga serie di "mio" che si distingue dagli altri per il tono dolce e non più  _possessivo_ con cui viene pronunciato nell'esatto istante in cui il moro sente il suo compagno svuotarsi dentro di lui in un fiotto di sperma che sembra quasi non voler avere fine.

E a questo punto anche Fabrizio non riesce né vuole trattenersi oltre: graffia la schiena del riccio, gli stringe ulteriormente le gambe intorno al bacino, così tanto da risultare quasi doloroso, e il romano viene senza essere toccato, riversando una impressionante quantità di seme sul suo stesso stomaco.  
L'albanese continua a muoversi pigramente all'interno del romano, quasi per inerzia, nonostante stia per diventare fastidiosamente ipersensibile, e così facendo un ultimo schizzo lascia la punta del membro di Fabrizio, depositandosi sui suoi occhiali.

Il silenzio cala su di loro, interrotto solo dopo qualche istante dalle parole del riccio mormorate contro l'orecchio del romano: «Sai Brì... forse dovresti distrarmi più spesso»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è ciò che faccio invece di studiare: dopo la "fine" di 2018, ora ho assoluta necessità di scrivere cose corte, leggere e possibilmente trash, quindi ecco che questa raccolta riprende vita.  
> Non ho idea del perché ultimamente sto scrivendo a manetta, ma non credo mi sia mai capitato di scrivere e pubblicare così tante cose in così breve tempo.
> 
> Parlando seriamente: ringraziate SunshineBipolarMind e little_riding per i dettagli trash e la comprensibilità di questa cosa.
> 
> A presto!


End file.
